


The Perfect Christmas

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [8]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aurelia hates Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tim's first Christmas ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: The search for the perfect (or perfectly imperfect) Christmas tree. Aurelia hates Christmas, but for Timothy, she'll put aside her rivalry with the Holiday to make him happy.
Relationships: Aurelia Hammerlock/Timothy Lawrence
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Kudos: 8





	The Perfect Christmas

It was utterly ridiculous and a waste of time. Aurelia hated Christmas and had vowed never to do anything for the wretched holiday again. And she hadn’t, not for six years. Not until she’d found Timothy, her partner of six months, staring at the holiday display of a store.

She came out of the nail salon and saw him with curly red hair, freckles spackling spectacularly over his body, and those bright blue eyes lost in thought. She went to him and stared at the display.

He jumped when he realized she was there. “Oh! You’re here! I’m sorry, we don’t have to look at this, I know you hate it.” He looked embarrassed and his face reddened in the very specific way that meant he felt guilty.

She frowned. “What is it, darling?”

He shook his head, stepping away. “No, it’s nothing. I know how much you hate Christmas.”

Aurelia grabbed his wrist and pulled it back to the display. “Tell me.”

Timothy shrank in on himself and he chanced glances to the display. “It just looked beautiful… That’s all.”

She tipped his chin up, making him look at her. “And that, my dear, sweet, love is complete horseshit. What’s the truth?”

He pulled away from her, which he never did. “It’s fine, Aurelia, really. Let’s go finish your shopping.”

Aurelia stared after him. He’d never been able to resist her before. She glanced up at the display and wondered if she’d put her foot in her mouth once more. Had she been so self-centered that she’d ragged on Christmas while Timothy had secretly loved it?

At the restaurant that night she took his hand gently. “Timothy, dear, have I been a ghastly beast to you about Christmas?”

He sighed. “It’s okay, my love, honestly-”

“No, it is not okay! It seems like that’s all I ever do to you. I drag everything down that you love.”

He sipped his wine. “I don’t know if I love Christmas, actually…”

“What does that mean?”

“I’ve never been able to celebrate it… My mother- well, you’ve met her.”

Aurelia nodded. His mother spent all her money on getting drunk off wine and laughing at how pathetic she thought Tim was. She grunted and nodded.

He shrugged. “And then college happened and I could never afford to do anything.”

She blinked. “You’ve never done _any_ Christmas things?”

He shook his head. “It’s okay, though, honest.”

“You keep saying that like it’s actually okay!” She pulled his hand to her lips, kissing it. “My darling! I have been more than a ghastly beast to you! I’ve made you feel like you don’t matter to me and that just simply isn’t true! You are the only person I’ve ever cared this much about and I’m going to fix this!”

“It’s okay, Aurelia, really, I don’t want to make you do something you hate more than anything.”

“Nonsense! We’ll start tomorrow! We’ll decorate the house, the yard, and we’ll listen to Christmas music while we do it! I’ll see what kind of events they have and we’ll go to all of them! We’ll have to get a tree tomorrow, that we can do after breakfast!”

His eyes were wide. “But-”

She put her hand up. “No buts! We are going to do this! And you’re going to pick everything out! I expect you to get whatever you want no matter what!” Timothy sputtered, trying to object, but she knew that she’d won.

When they arrived at home, she brought him to their bedroom and turned the radio on, letting the christmas songs float around them while she kissed over his body. She took her time with him, kissing him tenderly and working down his body. She kissed the soft stomach he was especially humiliated about, and then his hips. His mother was a cruel woman and Aurelia had had to do a lot of damage control when they’d first started dating. And it looked like she needed to do it twice over, once for that bitch and twice for her own selfishness.

“Aurelia, it’s okay, you don’t have to do this…” he tried again, voice thick and shaking. She could tell he was trying not to cry.

She kissed him and let her hands wander. His breath was heavy against her mouth and she smiled. “You deserve to have everything you want, Tim, darling.” She stroked him slowly, letting it build until he squirmed and gasped. His hands gripped her sides, kneading and pulling. She kissed back down his body, biting and sucking his stomach until a nice sized hickey appeared. It would be one that lasted a good long while. “Mmm, perfect!”

He gave a choked laugh.

* * *

She woke Timothy up with kisses over his neck and back. “Good morning, my love.”

He snuggled into her embrace. “Morning.”

“It’s time to get up, we have a very busy day ahead of us.”

He groaned and turned to face her, holding her close and nuzzling into her chest. “Do we have to?”

“Absolutely! We’re one week into December and we have a lot to catch up on! Where should we go for breakfast?”

After breakfast, they headed to a tree farm, their boots crunching through the snowy yard. Timothy looked overwhelmed. “I have to pick one?”

“Well, there are some guidelines when picking a tree. It has to be the perfect size for the house. A normal home would have a six to eight foot tree. We, however, need at least a twelve foot tree, so your options have already been narrowed down for you. The typical things that are liked about a tree are how full it is, no holes or gaps and it’s typically preferred that the branches are symmetrical.”

Timothy nodded.

“Now, I’m only telling you this so you have a basis to go off of. I want you to pick whichever one makes you the happiest, even if it’s got a giant hole in it.”

“Okay.”

They spent an hour looking around. Timothy familiarized himself with all the different trees, touching them and smelling them. He moved around them, his eyes trailing over each one. Aurelia had never spent this long in a tree farm. Her family had always hired someone to bring it to their house. She watched Timothy, smiling when his face lit up. He looked at a Noble Fir, feeling it and looking all around it.

“I like this one!” His smile was wide and full of pure joy.

She mirrored his smile. “Alright, then!” She felt a warmth in her that she’d never had with anything Christmas. She stood by the tree as Timothy went to find someone who would cut it down for them. She stared at the green thing that would occupy her home.

It would not be professionally decorated. Her and Timothy would decorate it. The idea of them putting personalized ornaments on a tree together made her smile wider. Maybe celebrating Christmas with Tim wouldn’t be as bad as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
